L'amour n'est pas de chair
by kagura2409
Summary: Défi de IchabodCraneBurton (on lui dit merci ;) Clint asticote Tony en lui disant que Jarvis est son bébé... Ben oui! Mais Tony n'a jamais vu son bébé, alors il va se débrouiller pour que ça arrive! Et ce n'est pas si grave si il dérape un peu, parce qu'après tout, il se sent tellement seul... Cyberhusband, OS !


Défi de **IchabodCraneBurton** (on lui dit merci ;) qui voulait un Tony/Jarvis, ou **Tony fait un corps à Jarvis avant que ça ne devienne "hot"^^** Ce défi commence à sacrément dater, alors pour ne pas la faire attendre plus longtemps, je le poste maintenant...

(Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne n'ai écrit sur Iron Man, qui m'aide à réparer cette erreur? Enfin je dis ça, mais je ne sais pas comment contacter les admins, c'est dommage: pour une fois que je ne case pas Tony avec un Avenger... D'ailleurs, qui sait comment contacter les admins? J'ai une tripotée de fics que je pourrais poster en plus si j'arrivais à leur faire rajouter mes couples/fandoms dans les listes... ^^)

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur du cyberhusband, ce n'est pas si compliqué, mais ce sont surtout les réaction du... Bah, du cyberhusband, justement, qui sont difficiles à gérer^^ Et je sais que ce OS est un peu bizarre, mais j'aime bien l'idée d'un Tony un peu seul et torturé... C'est sans doute parce que dans le dernier Avengers, on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient un groupe super soudé, mais que dans CA Civil War, ils ne sont même pas foutus d'avoir une conversation adulte... Je trouve que Tony s'en prend souvent plein la tronche, alors voilà...^^"

* * *

Tony grommelait dans sa barbe. Tony grommelle toujours dans sa barbe quand on l'emmerde. Et ça faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il s'était enfermé dans son atelier, et qu'il injuriait copieusement quiconque osait le déranger. Heureusement que les superméchants se tenaient tranquilles, parce que les Avengers et eux en auraient pris pour leur grade…

Sauf Jarvis. Tony n'injuriait jamais Jarvis…

Et d'ailleurs, Tony travaillait sur Jarvis.

C'était une remarque basique à la base. Clint s'était juste moqué de lui, parce qu'il parlait d'améliorer une énième fois son IA, en disant que Jarvis était son bébé. Tony n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit, parce que oui, Jarvis était son bébé. Et c'était con, mais il lui manquait…

Quel genre de parent n'a jamais rencontré ou touché son bébé ?

Dès le lendemain, Tony s'était mis au travail : il allait créer un corps à Jarvis !

La structure de l'androïde avait été facile. Ce n'était qu'un robot après tout. La ou ça s'était corsé, c'était lorsqu'il avait du demander à son IA de distraire Bruce pendant qu'il lui chipait ses livres d'anatomie en loucedé. Parce qu'il tenait à ce que son bébé soit normal. Ou au moins, à ce qu'il ait un corps humanoïde crédible, et en état de fonctionner…

Enfin, autant que possible pour un androïde.

Évidemment, Tony n'était pas con au point de mettre à Jarvis une bite sur le front, ou les mains à la place des pieds, mais c'était la seule fonction physique qu'il pouvait reproduire, alors il avait décidé de s'amuser…

Il ne pouvait pas faire de Jarvis un humain, c'était évident. Ça relevait de la science médicale louche, il faudrait introduire le programme de Jarvis dans un corps humain fonctionnel… Même en utilisant un légume, sans famille et dans le coma depuis douze ans, ça risquait de poser un sacré problème d'éthique et même Tony n'était pas taré à ce point là !

En revanche, pour faire « dormir » Jarvis, il n'était pas vraiment compliqué d'intégrer un programme veille. Tony ne doutait pas que son « fils » saurait l'activer au bon moment. Si il trouvait le bon revêtement, il pourrait le rendre relativement étanche, mais il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi un androïde prendrait une douche…

Il ne pouvait pas faire manger Jarvis, ni le faire digérer, ni le faire respirer, ou tout autre truc du genre, alors il s'était dit que, le pauvre, il pouvait au moins le faire bander !

Une prothèse érectile, un vérin hydraulique, et hop ! Le tour était joué…

Le truc idiot qui l'avait bloqué pendant près d'une semaine, par contre, c'était l'apparence…

Son bébé devait lui ressembler, c'était logique.

Mais il ne s'aimait tellement pas, avait été un tel abruti, qui avait fait tellement de conneries dans sa vie, qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie…

Ce n'était pas « lui » qu'il n'aimait pas, d'ailleurs, c'était, comme d'habitude, son père.

Il ressemblait trop à son père. Et il n'avait pas envie que son fils ressemble à son grand-père.

Du coup, ça lui avait prit du temps d'accepter l'idée, mais il était parti à l'opposé. Ce dont il avait rapidement été sur, c'est qu'il allait lui faire un corps musclé. Après tout, c'était quand même son fils ! Il fallait bien qu'il soit beau gosse…

Il décida de lui faire des cheveux blonds et courts, et des yeux gris acier. Un nez droit, pas trop fin, pour ne pas faire fille, mais pas trop gros non plus. Et une jolie bouche finement rosée, masculine, mais sans aucun doute agréable à embrasser, comme lui quoi.. !*

Pour la peau, il s'inspira des androïdes japonais, qui pouvaient parfois être si réalistes, même si il donna à son Jarvis des traits définitivement occidentaux. A partir de cette peau japonaise, il lui confectionna une peau fine et douce, légèrement élastique. Il lui avait suffit de chauffer un peu le matériau pour changer la structure d'une seule petite molécule, et obtenir quelque chose de presque totalement réaliste…

Il recouvrit son androïde de cette peau qu'il pourrait bientôt faire breveter Stark Industries, s'efforça de reproduire tous les petits plis du corps humain, sans faire de son bébé un Shar-pei non plus ! Dieu ! Que ce projet était compliqué ! Et tout ça à cause d'une bête remarque de Hawkeye !

Sans compter qu'il se sentit stupidement gêné en « habillant » la partie basse de son androïde de sa nouvelle peau. Jarvis aurait des cuisses puissantes et musclées, mais pas disgracieuses. Et en recouvrant sa bite, Tony ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était la première fois qu'il en tenait une autre que la sienne. Le pire, c'est qu'il se sentit rougir comme un abruti…

Jarvis était étonnement silencieux depuis quelques heures. Bon, Tony ne lui demandait pas d'aide non plus, mais il se demandait vaguement si il avait compris…

Oui, Jarvis était capable de comprendre ! Pas aussi bien qu'un humain évidemment, mais il était largement capable d'analyser une situation pour connecter deux événements, apparemment sans lien apparents, entre eux. Combien de fois ça leur avait sauvé la mise en mission, d'ailleurs ? Combien de fois Jarvis leur avait-il évités de chercher une preuve ou un élément d'enquête à perpette-les-glaouis, alors qu'il se situait numéro X de X rue à New York City, ou une connerie du genre ?

Du coup, Tony se demandait vaguement si il avait compris que ce corps serait pour lui…

Est ce qu'il boudait parce que son apparence n'était pas à son goût ?

Tony se mordit la langue et espéra que non, parce que ça faisait déjà trois heure que son dos lui faisait un mal de chien ! Il était penché sur la tête de son androïde, à implanter les foutus cheveux blonds synthétiques qu'il avait choisi un par un…

Il avait, pendant un temps, caressé l'idée d'utiliser des cheveux humains, mais il s'était dit que ça ferait définitivement glauque, alors il s'était juste débrouillés pour qu'ils soient aussi doux et réalistes que possible, comme pour la peau…

Ensuite, il implanta délicatement les globes oculaires reliés à de petites caméra, le tout étant raccordé à l'un des nombreux générateurs et disques durs auxiliaires de Jarvis, que Tony avait, d'une façon fort à propos, implantés à l'endroit du cerveau.

Il colora les lèvres de façon numérique, et reproduisit sur son corps toutes les nuances que pouvaient comporter un corps humain. Il failli lui faire des traces de bronzage, et décida finalement de s'en tenir à la base. Il lui fit une peau blanche et claire, sans tâches ni imperfections, et si il le voulait, il pourrait facilement lui faire de la barbe. Il faudrait voir ça avec lui… Par contre, vu comme il avait été gêné en lui mettant sa peau, il décida de ne pas s'attarder sur d'éventuels poils pubiens !

Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini, lorsque tout fut parfait, il se servit un grand verre de whisky et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'il ne dormait presque pas, et sa fatigue venait de lui retomber sur le coin de la gueule…

Et puis qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il était en train de confectionner un corps humanoïde à son IA, mais pour quoi, bordel !? Il ne se sentait pas seul, il vivait avec les Avengers ! Bon, la moitié était constituée d'emmerdeurs qui ne savent pas s'amuser, et l'autre, de gamins encore plus immatures que lui, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était seul !

Il pouvait faire des recherches avec Bruce, picoler avec Thor, se battre avec Steve, jouer à la console avec Clint, jouer aux échecs avec Natasha…

Non, il n'était pas tout seul ! Il avait des tas de gens à qui parler, ne serait-ce que les nombreux étudiants avec qui il chattait sur le net, et Rhody et, et, et…

Ok, il se sentait seul.

Il adorait les Avenger, il les adorait vraiment, ils étaient sa famille…

Mais il avait l'impression que seul Jarvis le comprenait vraiment.

Sans doute parce qu'il l'avait créé. Il l'avait conçu selon ses critères, pour qu'il soit attentif à ses besoins et pour qu'il l'aide dans ses expériences…

Il était un peu son papa.

Jarvis était un peu son bébé.

Alors il allait terminer ce foutu androïde, pour avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un qui le supporterait pour de vrai, pas quelqu'un y était obligé ! Il se redressa sur son siège.

-Jarvis ? Appela-t-il.

-Monsieur ? Répondit l'IA.

-Tu es bien silencieux depuis tout à l'heure. Est ce que tu as un problème ?

Bien sûr que non ! C'était Jarvis, il ne pouvait pas avoir, physiquement ou virtuellement, de problème…

-Non monsieur. Mais vous ne paraissiez pas avoir besoin de moi, alors je me suis mis en veille et me suis contenté de vous observer.

-Ce corps, il est censé être pour toi…

-Monsieur ?

-Est ce qu'il te convient ? Demanda Tony d'une petite voix.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Tony se rendit compte qu'il parlait à Jarvis comme si il avait été humain. Il faisait ça depuis des lustres, il avait toujours fait ça. Et il aurait aimé qu'il soit humain, d'ailleurs, c'était pour ça qu'il avait fait ce corps… Mais Jarvis restait une IA. Sans doute Tony lui en demandait-il trop, et d'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, il s'amusait de l'entendre répondre à côté…

-Si ce corps vous convient, il me convient monsieur.

Gagné. Jarvis n'était pas idiot, il avait sans doute cherché une réponse alternative sur le net, pour ne pas le vexer… Il ne pouvait pas dire oui ou non, simplement parce qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Tony se promit de travailler la dessus. Il voulait que son fils ait un corps, une âme, un libre-arbitre. Il voulait un petit Tony Stark, qui serait à son image, mais seulement pour ses bons côtés. Il ne voulait pas d'un sale gosse râleur, égoïste et prétentieux comme lui. Il voulait un fils. Il n'avait que Jarvis. Mais il l'aimait pareil…

-Accepte-tu que je duplique tes programmes, pour les implanter dans l'androïde ?

-Bien sûr Monsieur. Je pourrais ainsi bien mieux vous servir.

Tony grimaça.

-Il ne s'agit pas vraiment de service, Jarvis. J'aimerais te rendre le plus humain possible… Tu es un peu comme mon fils, et j'aimerais que tu découvre la vie…

-Monsieur ?

C'était la première fois qu'il trouvait à son IA un ton si perplexe. Mais peut être était ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours…

-Laisse tomber. Je lance la duplication et le transfert.

-Bien Monsieur.

Le transfert de données pris une bonne demi-journée. Pendant ce temps, Tony habilla son androïde avec des vêtements faits sur mesure. Un joli costume en lin crème et une chemise blanche, des chaussures en cuir noir, et un caleçon en soie Dolce & Gabbana…

Quoi ? C'est pas parce que c'est un androïde qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être confortable !

Tony terminait son hamburger lorsque son PC bipa. Oui, une telle réussite, ça se fête avec un hamburger ! Et une bouteille de champ' ! Il est Tony Stark, et il mange ce qu'il veut, na !

-Le transfert de données est terminé monsieur, annonça son IA.

Tony se redressa en sursaut. Même si il en était le premier étonné, il avait peur…

-D'accord, initialise le système.

-Initialisation, annonça Jarvis.

Tony s'approcha de son androïde et vit les paupières se soulever lentement pour s'ouvrir sur deux orbes du gris qu'il avait choisi. Jarvis se redressa lentement et sembla poser sur le monde un regard tout neuf et incroyablement surpris. Il fixa Tony un moment avant de demander :

-Monsieur ? Est ce vous ?

Tony écarquilla les yeux un instant avant de comprendre. Mais oui, c'était évident ! C'était la première fois que Jarvis le voyait aussi clairement et d'aussi près !

Lorsqu'il était dans l'armure, Jarvis l'assistait, mais ne le voyait pas, et sur les vidéos-surveillance de la villa, non seulement Jarvis le voyait d'un angle très différent, mais Tony s'était en plus rapidement aperçu qu'il était beaucoup plus difficile de tromper son IA si il le dotait d'une vision 3D. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de personnes, Jarvis percevait donc plus un enchevêtrement de lignes horizontales et verticales qu'une apparence humaine : ainsi, il était beaucoup plus difficile de le mystifier, comme par exemple en portant des postiches…

-Oui Jarvis, c'est moi, répondit-il.

Pourquoi y avait-il autant d'émotion dans sa voix ? Il se sentait à deux doigts de pleurer… Il était si bouleversé qu'il pouvait presque imaginer des émotions humaines dans la voix de son fils. Il lui semblait qu'il était aussi ému que lui…

Jarvis se redressa, descendit de la table et se planta sur ses deux jambes. Instinctivement, il posa un pied devant l'autre et tourna sur lui même pour observer le laboratoire. Tony constata qu'il ne semblait pas avoir de problème moteur.

-C'est donc là ce que vous voyez… A ça que vous ressemblez…

Jarvis avança doucement vers Tony et posa une main délicate sur sa joue.

-Jarvis ? Interrogea Tony, étonné.

-Mon maître… Mon créateur… Je n'ai jamais pu vous remercier de m'avoir donné la vie…

-Jarvis ? Demanda de nouveau Tony. Si tu as trouvé ça sur internet…

-Non… L'interrompit Jarvis. Enfin, partiellement, mais vous souvenez-vous de ce programme d'émotions humaines sur lequel vous avez travaillé, il y a quelques années ?

Tony fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de ce programme. A cette époque, il avait voulu « humaniser » Jarvis d'une autre façon, en lui donnant des émotions. Mais chaque chose est ressentie différemment selon les gens. Le concept « d'émotion » était bien trop abstrait pour qu'il puisse en faire un programme. Il avait vaguement essayé, et puis ce projet lui était rapidement apparu comme absurde, et les résultats n'avaient guère été concluants puisqu'il s'était pris pour modèle, et que, grâce à son père, il était autiste sur beaucoup de choses de ce côté là…

-Quel est le rapport ? Demanda Tony.

-Vous m'aviez demandé de l'effacer. C'est la seule fois ou je ne vous ai pas obéi. J'ai effacé le programme, mais avant, je l'ai sauvegardé dans mes propres données…

Jarvis détourna les yeux d'un air coupable. Tony eut l'impression que si il l'avait pu, il aurait rougi. Si Jarvis avait uploadé ce programme dans l'androïde en même temps que ses propres données, ça expliquait pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, pourquoi il avait une voix aussi humaine… Le programme n'était qu'un prototype, mais si Jarvis l'avait conservé, il allait peut être essayer de l'améliorer. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son IA avait fait ça…

-Je ne t'en veux pas Jarvis, mais pourquoi avoir gardé ce programme ?

Jarvis releva les yeux sur lui.

-Il semblait vous tenir à cœur à l'époque. Vous l'avez abandonné par dépit, mais je me suis dit qu'un jour, peut être vous intéresserait-il à nouveau…

Tony regarda son Jarvis d'un air surpris et sourit. Il était sans doute encore sous l'emprise du programme au moment ou il avait fait cela, autrement, il n'aurait pas désobéi…

-Tu as bien fait. C'était une bonne idée Jarvis, merci…

Jarvis baissa de nouveau les yeux d'un air pudique. Tony leva les yeux au ciel. A cette époque, il s'était amusé à essayer de reproduire certains traits de caractère qu'il aimait chez les femmes. Il sortait souvent avec des putes ou des femmes de caractère, comme Pepper, mais il avait toujours craqué sur les vraies modestes, qui ne savaient pas réagir devant un compliment… Bon, après, là il s'agissait de Jarvis, alors il allait devoir modifier ça vite… Mais c'était vraiment craquant…

-Mais pourquoi l'avoir uploadé ?

Jarvis le regarda de nouveau.

-Cela me semblait approprié… Vous vouliez me donner un corps, me… Rendre humain… Et je me suis dit que ce programme pourrait aider…

Tony sourit de nouveau. Décidément, Jarvis était bien son fils. Ils étaient complémentaires sur beaucoup de points, ils pensaient pareil…

-Et donc ? Même si ce programme n'est qu'un prototype, ce corps, il te plait ?

-Et bien…

Jarvis écarta les bras et tourna de nouveau sur lui même.

-Je n'ai guère de connaissances dans ce domaine, mais si j'en croie les critères humains, et les recherches que j'ai pu faire sur le net, alors je pense que je peux dire que… Oui… Je crois que vous m'avez fait très beau…

Tony rougit. Lui non plus, il ne savait pas réagir devant un compliment sincère. Mais comme il n'en recevait jamais, ça allait…

-Tant mieux, répondit-il. Je ne peux pas faire de toi un humain, mais je t'ai doté d'un maximum de fonctions semblables…

-Oui, j'ai noté le mode veille, répondit l'androïde. Et aussi le mode, euh… Reproduction ?

Tony failli s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de coca, -oui, il était passé au coca,- et ricana. Jarvis et son franc-parler légendaire… Il adorait ça, mais ça pouvait être gênant en société… Il allait devoir travailler sur un programme de… « Pudeur », à implanter dans l'androïde…

-En fait, monsieur…

Tony essuya le coca qui avait coulé sur son menton avec la manche de son T-shirt Metallica et regarda Jarvis d'un air curieux.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il.

-Si j'ai gardé ce programme, c'est aussi parce que lorsque vous me l'avez implanté, je me suis _vraiment_ senti reconnaissant envers vous de m'avoir créé… Alors quand vous m'avez demandé de tout effacer, je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre… J'ai sauvegardé le programme dans mes données internes, sans l'utiliser, en attendant le moment ou je pourrais le faire de nouveau, mais une fois le programme retiré de mon système premier, je n'ai plus su ce que j'étais censé, euh… Ressentir… D'ailleurs, même maintenant, je ne le sais pas. Cette partie du programme n'est pas claire, et internet non plus, comment un humain exprime-t-il son affection envers un autre ?

-Cela dépend du type et du degré d'affection, répondit Tony.

Il se souvenait très bien de ça. Ça avait fait partie des problèmes. Comment différencier l'amitié, de l'amour ? L'amour, du désir ? Le désir, du sexe ? Comment pouvait-il faire comprendre à Jarvis qu'il était possible d'aimer sans désirer ? De désirer sans aimer ? De haïr et d'aimer à la fois ?

D'ailleurs, rien que le paramètre « amour » avait été atrocement compliqué, car il n'en avait jamais vraiment reçu. Un peu, de la part de sa mère, mais elle avait toujours réservé son affection à son père…

De son père ? Très peu, c'était plus du mépris qu'autre chose…

Et lui, avait-il seulement déjà éprouvé de l'amour ? Pour sa mère, bien sûr, mais de l'amertume aussi.

Pour son père ? Du dégoût, de la colère, du mépris, de la haine aussi, mais c'était tout.

Pour les putes qu'il baisait ? Seulement du mépris.

Pour Pepper ? Il n'en était même pas sûr… De l'affection, oui, du désir, oui, mais de l'amour ? Etait- ce parce qu'il était profondément égoïste qu'il faisait si peu attention à elle, ne savait même pas qu'elle était allergique aux fraises ou mangeait seul le soir de leur dîner à deux ? Ou était-ce simplement parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle ?

Pour les Avengers ? De l'amitié. Une amitié forte et solide. De l'affection aussi. Beaucoup. Ils étaient sa famille. Mais plus Tony les côtoyait, moins il avait l'impression que ce sentiment était partagé. Parce que personne parmi eux ne l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Sauf peut être Thor, mais c'était simplement parce qu'il s'en foutait. Il avait conscience d'être égocentrique, égoïste, narcissique, prétentieux, agaçant, immature, et tout un tas d'autres qualificatifs avec « égo » ou « im » devant, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était comme ça… Et au final, personne n'était capable de l'accepter juste « comme ça », il fallait toujours qu'il change quelque chose…

Qu'il apprenne à faire attention à Pepper, à travailler en équipe avec les Avengers, qu'il arrête de traiter Wanda comme une gamine, Natasha comme une femme faible, Thor comme un crétin, Steve comme un emmerdeur, Clint comme un moineau sans cervelle, Bruce comme quelqu'un de moins intelligent que lui…

Qu'il soit moins intelligent pour son père…

Moins envahissant pour sa mère…

Moins intrusif pour Rhody…

Il avait parfaitement conscience d'être encore plus égoïste que de coutume en pensant cela, mais il voulait juste être en présence de quelqu'un qui le connaîtrait, qui le comprendrait, quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas et ne le traiterait pas comme le gamin surdoué de presque quarante ans qu'il était…

Il voulait juste, l'espace de quelques instants, quelques minuscules instants, pouvoir être lui même…

Finalement, Jarvis le sortit de ses pensées. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était égaré…

-Monsieur ? Demanda Jarvis, quel genre d'affection suis-je censé éprouver pour vous ?

Il regarda Jarvis d'un air perdu. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider, pas alors que lui même ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour les autres… Pas alors que tout ce que les autres ressentaient à son égard était négatif… Et l'espace d'un instant, il fut à deux doigts de pleurer et se senti l'homme le plus malheureux du monde… Parce qu'il n'était pas qu'un homme bourré de qualificatifs en « égo » ou en « im », il était aussi un homme avec un sens de l'honneur et du devoir à toutes épreuves. Oui, c'était vrai, il était le genre d'homme prêt à sacrifier une amitié ou une relation vieille de plusieurs années si cela s'avérait nécessaire pour sauver l'humanité, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il n'avait pas tout un tas de sentiments positifs à revendre ! Et ceux-là, on ne lui donnait pas l'occasion de les exprimer, convaincu que tout le monde était de son incapacité à les ressentir, alors maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Jarvis, à son propre fils…

Il aurait pu répondre de l'amour filial, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était, ne savait pas comment paramétrer ça, il aurait pu répondre de l'amour tout court, ou de l'amitié, mais le problème était le même…

-Je ne sais pas, Jarvis. Et toi, que pense-tu que tu devrais ressentir ? Répondit-il.

Jarvis sembla se perdre dans ses pensées un instant. Tony devina qu'il parcourait le net à la recherche d'une réponse adaptée, une réponse qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver, puisque Tony n'avait pas pu l'équiper… Et puis finalement, il sembla se reconnecter.

-Et bien… Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir, à ce stade du programme, trouvé une réponse appropriée mais il y a sur le net quelque chose qui revient souvent.

-Quoi donc ? Interrogea Tony.

-D'après la similitude entre « Créateur » et « Père », il semblerait que je doive ressentir de l'amour filial, mais je ne suis pas sur que cela corresponde le mieux à l'expression de la reconnaissance…

-Parce que le père élève son fils depuis la naissance et le fils grandit avec son père. La reconnaissance est censée aller de soi, du moins, en théorie, même si certains ne la ressentent pas du tout…

Comme lui. Pas envers son père en tout cas.

-Alors je suppose qu'il me faut me tourner vers l'autre solution, acquiesça Jarvis.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Tony.

Il laissa Jarvis s'approcher de lui, et à sa grande surprise, l'androïde déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de s'écarter. Tony en resta bouche bée.

-C'est ce qui m'a semblé exprimer le mieux ce sentiment si fort que je ressens, mais si ça ne convient pas je…

-C'est très bien, l'interrompit Tony, très bien…

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il disait ça. Bien sûr que non, ça n'était pas bien. Il avait Pepper, il avait ses putes, et Jarvis n'était pas un humain, il ne comprenait même pas clairement pourquoi il avait fait ça. Alors pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps, car Jarvis recommença, et Tony s'abandonna dans ses bras.

Aaaaaah, c'était pour ça. Pour se sentir enfin accepté, enfin _aimé_. Peut être même, tout au fond de lui, avait-il créé ce corps pour ça, et uniquement pour ça.

Lorsque la langue synthétique de son « fils » glissa sur ses lèvres, il les ouvrit sans hésiter. Il avait même fait des dents à son Jarvis, en se basant sur les siennes. Et finalement, il avait eu la bonne idée de céder à sa lubie de le faire étanche…

Sa langue était fine et douce, et si Jarvis se basait sur les pornos de compétition qu'il pouvait trouver sur internet, ça expliquait sans doute pourquoi Tony était déjà pantelant et ne tenait déjà plus sur ses jambes…

L'androïde parut s'en apercevoir et poussa doucement son maître contre la table de travail derrière lui. Pourquoi est ce que cela se déroulait dans ce sens là, Tony n'en avait cure, il désirait juste s'abandonner un court instant dans ces bras…

Jarvis le poussa à s'allonger sur la table en métal, et Tony envoya valser ses outils au sol sans remord. Ce n'était rien d'important de toute façon, et il était sur que Jarvis l'avait parfaitement calculé. Tony décida de ne surtout pas s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment lorsque ses jambes s'enroulèrent d'elles mêmes autour de la taille de son androïde, ni sur le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa gorge en sentant le fameux vérin hydraulique en action.

Il se redressa lorsque Jarvis passa une main sous son T-shirt pour caresser sa peau, Dieu ! Qu'il avait bien réussi cette peau synthétique ! Elle était juste par-faite…

Tony retira son T-shirt et entreprit de déshabiller Jarvis. L'androïde se laissa faire, ne faisant aucune remarque sur la respiration déjà haletante de son maître. Au contraire, les pornos d'internet étant très explicites, il aida Tony avec une vélocité et une perfection toute mécanique…

Une fois qu'ils furent enfin nus l'un contre l'autre, Jarvis entreprit de frotter son entrejambe contre celle de Tony, qui ne pu qu'imiter le mouvement en gémissant. Il savait déjà que Jarvis « apprenait » vite, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il s'agirait de ça… Et bordel, cette peau synthétique était définitivement divine ! Il avait l'impression de sentir tous les reliefs du pénis de Jarvis contre le sien, et il n'avait jamais connu de sensation si parfaite !

En fait de lubrifiant, Jarvis utilisa une bouteille d'huile d'olive que Tony avait utilisé pour une porte de placard, un jour ou il n'avait plus eu d'huile de machine. Loin de protester contre cette intrusion terriblement étrangère et, selon ce qu'il pensait encore dix minutes avant, terriblement dé-virilisante, Tony se cambra contre la table en métal…

Heureusement qu'il avait mis son cerveau en veille au moment ou Jarvis avait commencé à l'embrasser, ou bien il se serait déjà enfui en courant et aurait définitivement manqué les doigts de son androïde qui taquinaient sa prostate. Il savait qu'il avait eu une bonne idée en faisant insonoriser ce labo, et il connaissait assez Jarvis et sa prévenance légendaire pour savoir qu'il avait coupé tout circuit de vidéo-surveillance, Dieu merci !

Tony ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la douce peau synthétique des épaules de Jarvis -il devrait penser à lui donner plus de résistance lorsqu'il la ferait breveter- lorsque son androïde le pénétra. C'est qu'il n'avait absolument pas eu conscience de lui donner des proportions si parfaites ! C'était sans doute parce qu'il avait pris les mesures de la sienne… Mais alors pourquoi est ce qu'il avait été gêné en le tripotant tout à l'heure ?

Tony décida d'abandonner ses questions existentielles, parce que le truc génial avec une machine, c'est que ça retient les informations, et que du coup, ça ne tâtonne pas comme un humain ! Dès le premier à-coup, Jarvis avait retrouvé sa prostate, et si il continuait ainsi, Tony allait jouir très, très vite…

Bah, ce n'était pas bien grave, puisque Jarvis l'avait compris et venait d'enrouler une main autour de sa verge, la maintenant comprimée dans une étreinte ô combien cruelle et délicieuse… Visiblement, l'androïde tenait à lui donner autant de plaisir que possible, il devrait voir à trouver une ligne de code qui lui permettrait d'en avoir, ce serait beaucoup plus drôle à l'avenir…

Oui, à l'avenir, parce que Tony, en jouissant sous les à-coups et les caresses de son plus cher ami et nouvel amant, se dit qu'il comptait bien le refaire, et il se foutait de ce que pourraient en penser les Avengers, parce qu'il venait enfin de trouver ce dont il avait besoin…

Même si il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion, que d'un corps mécanique, que d'une peau synthétique, que d'un putain de vérin hydraulique, l'espace de quelques instants, juste quelques instants, Tony s'était senti bien, aimé, à sa place, et il allait tout faire pour rendre Jarvis aussi dépendant de lui qu'il l'avait toujours été à son IA… Parce qu'avec l'Ark, il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait vivre, il ne savait pas combien de temps les Avengers allaient vivre, mais si ils ne mourraient pas au combat, ils étaient tous bien partis pour vivre encore longtemps, très longtemps, et que même lui, Tony, méritait d'être heureux pour cette éternité là !

*Paul Bettany, évidemment, le super-Jarvis qu'on voit ENFIN sous les traits de Vision dans le dernier Avenger…:)


End file.
